Forgotten Memories
by Chichiforever
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru struggle to find their way back to each other after an attack leaves Mamoru with no memories of his life with Usagi. Can a love that has lasted a lifetime find a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

The smell of blood encased her, flashing lights, frantic people running around her. The cold ground sending chills down her spin. Reaching her bruised arm, she grabbed his arm. It was cold, her eyes widened. "Mamo-chan" she whispered desperately. "Mamo-chan" his blood pooled around his head as she lay crying out his name. People around her trying to calm her frantic screams.

The steal smell assaulted her as she slowly opened her eyes. "Oh thank god" her blue eyes turn to the tall man beside her. "Usagi, lay still" he screams for a doctor. Within moments, she was surrounded. There was only one question she needed answered.

"M-Motoki" she strained to talk. Grabbing her hand tightly he brushed her bangs from her face. "Mamo-chan?"

Motoki looked to the doctor worriedly. This caused the blond to panic. "He's alive," Motoki said quickly. Calming the blond. "He's badly injured though."

Soon Usagi found herself sitting in a chair beside Mamoru's motionless body, machines beeping in the background. Though they tried, she would not leave his side.

Month Later

Usagi laid her head on his bedside, her soft breathing could be heard beside the consent beeping of the machines that informed the occupants of the man's life.

Slowly opening his eyes he looked around confused, feeling softness wrapped around his arm he looked down, there sleeping beside his bed, was Usagi Tsukino better known as Odango Atama. Her silver blond hair pooled around his body as she slept. He stared at her hair confusingly. The last time he saw the annoying teen he could have sworn her hair was blonder than silver…

Looking back around him he realized he was in the hospital...what happened to him and why was the Odango atama here wrapped around his arm? Searching around the room, Mamoru frowned feeling a sting of pain. He felt week, he could tell something serious happened to him. It was just then that the door opened and Motoki walked in. Looking up Motoki gasped placing the coffee and tea on to a nearby table "Mamoru" he smiled rushing to his side "you're finally awake"

Mamoru stared at his friend worriedly, "Oh god Motoki, what happened? Why the hell am I here?!" he tried to move his hand but Usagi's gripped it tightly in her sleep. Motoki looked to Usagi, "be careful Mamoru it took her forever to fall asleep"

Mamoru growled in anger, "So what! I'm the one who's in a hospital bed!"

Motoki looked to his friend worriedly "um…I'm gonna go grab a doctor"

"Motoki so help me god you better tell me right now why I'm here and why is _she_ death gripping my arm?"

Motoki looked to Usagi than back to Mamoru who was glaring at the sleeping woman with hatred. "You were beaten up pretty bad" Mamoru raised an eyebrow in surprise "you were hit in the back of the head..." Motoki looked down at Usagi who luckily was still asleep. "She hasn't left your side"

"That explains why I'm here; now explain to me why Odango Atama is here?"

"What do you mean why is _she_ here?" Motoki asked slowly as he watched Mamoru try and pull his arm away. "Why are you calling that name again?" it was then that Motoki began to worry. "Seriously Mamoru let me call a doctor"

"Why is odango atama here?" he frowned down at the sleeping girl "is she the one who got me into this mess?"

"Odango Atama?" Motoki questioned confusingly "Mamoru...you haven't called Usagi that since you were young…I think there might be something seriously wrong. Look just sit still don't wake her just yet let me grab a doctor"

"What are you talking about Motoki and why can't I get her off my hand!" he hissed pulling his arm from under the blonde-haired person forcefully. The action caused Usagi to jump up. Looking around her eyes meet Mamoru's. Tears filled her eyes as she leaned in toward him "Oh Mamo-chan, thank god your awake!" she cried hugging him. "I was so worried"

Motoki looked between the two and tried to grab the blonds attention. "Mamo-chan" Mamoru hissed confusingly looking at Usagi with malice.

"Usagi" Motoki called worriedly. Something was not right; he needed to talk to her before Mamoru said something that might upset her. However, Usagi was too focused on Mamoru to listen. "I'm so happy your awake, Motoki did you get his doctor?" she asked quickly

"Not yet but Usagi we really need to talk"

"What do you mean not yet?! Go and get his doctor now!" the woman yelled pointing to the door, "you can talk to him after the doctor said that he is okay" she shook her head turning back to Mamoru who glared at her. "Don't talk to him like that," Mamoru growled

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi questioned confusingly "I'm sorry I'm just worried about you" she went to grab his hand only to have him pull away. "Stop calling me that!" Mamoru hissed "Why are you here odango atama?!"

"Odango Atama?" Usagi whispered "What...Motoki?" she questioned looking up at him

"Why are you even here Odango?! You're probably the reason I'm in here!" he hissed

"Mamoru!" Motoki hissed

Tears filled Usagi's eyes as she nodded, "I am...I...I'm sorry that I caused you any pain" she looked up at Motoki, then back down at the frowning Mamoru "I'm heading home...I'll being you a change of clothes"

"What are you talking about?! Don't go into my apartment and I'm sure Motoki is capable of getting my things." Usagi shook her head giving Mamoru a small smile. Turning to Motoki she whispered "I'm going to get his doctor." Motoki placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's going to be okay Usa"

She nodded "I'm sorry I caused this" she turned to the door, "I'll bring his bag" she then shut the door behind her. After the door was shut, Motoki turned to an annoyed Mamoru. "What the hell was that?! You know damn sure Usagi didn't cause this attack!" Motoki yelled Mamoru looked at him in shock, why was Motoki being this way.

"She shouldn't have been here, it's weird we don't even like each other!"

"She had every right to be here! For crying out loud she's your-" Motoki stopped as the Doctor walked into the room. "Thank goodness. Please there is seriously something wrong with him!"

Nodding the doctor walked over to Mamoru. Smiling she grabbed his chart. "Ah, Mr. chiba your wife informed us that you're awake"

"Wife?" Mamoru looked to Motoki then to his doctor "I don't have a wife!"

"I knew there was something wrong with you, doctor could he have amnesia?" Motoki asked now worried. How was he going to explain this to Usagi?

"It's extremely possible" the Doctor sighed.

"Who is my wife?" Mamoru questioned.

The Doctor ignored his question. "Mr. Chiba can you tell me your name please?"

"Chiba Mamoru"

She nodded, "Good, now your age?"

"18" he watched as the doctor and Motoki exchanged looks "I'm sorry to say this but it looks as if you have sustained memory loss Mr. Chiba."


	2. Chapter 2

Motoki sat beside Mamoru "You want me to believe that I'm married to Usagi?" Motoki nodded "I believe you when you say I'm 24, I believe you when you say that I'm a resident at this hospital, the doctor already explained that." He shook his head, "A marriage to Odango Atama…" he rubbed his face with his hands. "I can't even stand her!" Mamoru yelled. A crashing sound was heard; the boys looked to the door to find Usagi bending down to pick up the bag she dropped.

"Usagi" Motoki walked to her quickly. Usagi shook her head "It's okay" she whispered.

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "You could have knocked"

Usagi nodded. "I did," she said walking over with her bag. Mamoru's eyes looked the girl up and down. "You're taller" he commented. The blonde-haired person nodded. "I guess you would notice that since you still remember me as that 14 year old girl"

"Your hair is different too" he shook his head, "Still in that ridiculous hair style though" Usagi again nodded, standing tall.

"You know" The group looked to the door again, "if it wasn't for Usagi, I'd knock you out myself" Usagi placed the bag down turning to the amazon she frowned. "I told you to wait in the car."

Shrugging Makoto stood protectively next to Usagi. "I got a feeling I should stand by"

Mamoru watched the brown-haired person confusingly. "Protective?" he smirked. "What Odango Atama you need a body guard to come and see me now? Afraid to fight your own battles?"

"Listen you no goo-"Usagi placed her hand out keeping her composure. Bowing her head, Makoto took a step back. "Makoto though I appreciate the support I'm fine please wait in the hall. This will not take long as I'm sure Mamoru-san will need his rest and my presents seem to agitate him." Mamoru stared at the woman before him strangely. Opening the door Makoto looked to Motoki, "Don't leave her alone" with a nod Motoki took his seat again as Makoto exited the room. Taking a breath Usagi pointed to the bag. "As the Doctor and Motoki explained, I am your wife and so I brought you a bag with some things I figured you'd need.-"

"How would you know what I need?"

"It's my job as your wife to know," She answered smoothly. Mamoru huffed and turned away from her. "I'll take my leave" holding her head held high she exited the room like the Queen she is.

Motoki stared at the blonde-haired person, "Wow." He whispered. "She was so…"

"Regal" Mamoru answered pulling his bag to his side. Opening it, he looked into the bag. "Damn it" he hissed.

"What?" Motoki asked looking in the bag. Smiling he turned to Mamoru, "I guess she knows you real well"

"Shut up"

**Usagi grabbed her chest as she exited the room. **Makoto placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "That was the hardest act I've ever played." Tears filled her eyes. "Oh Makoto I don't think I can handle this"

The brunette shook her head grabbing her Queens shoulders. "You can and you have too. Just be calm, no matter what happens we are all here for you."


	3. Chapter 3

The two sat in silence as Mamoru stared out the window. "Are you nervous?" Motoki asked. Mamoru shrugged. "Not really. I'm not partially happy about this" he turned his head to Motoki. "So tell me, do I live in a house or an apartment? What does Usagi do when I am at work? I am guessing she is a homemaker spending all my money. How many times have I had food poisoning?"

Motoki laughed. "You really don't like her right now, wow" Mamoru shrugged. "Well to answer your questions, you live in a home. A nice house actually in a very nice family oriented neighborhood. With what you make as a doctor, you could have bought a huge house; however, _usagi_ did not want to start your family in such a large home. She said their too cold and uninviting." Motoki laughed he watched Mamoru's face pale. It was one thing to be married but a whole other to find out you fathered children. "Don't worry, you're not a dad…yet" Mamoru looked to Motoki strangely. "You've been trying for a year now." Mamoru blushed causing Motoki to laugh out loud. "Anyway Usagi does have a job. Do not laugh, but she's works with the prime minister. "Mamoru turned his eyes wide. "Excuse me?!" he couldn't believe it. "It's true and she's damn good at her job. Most of her job has her working with the people. Assessing issues that accrue and just making Japan a better place to live" Mamoru could not believe it. "I'm very proud of her. Lastly no you have never had food poisoning."

Mamoru nodded as the car pulled up to the house. Mamoru could not help but smile at the neighborhood. They lived in a cult sac, simple but nice size homes sat around him. Children ran around with bikes and balls laughing as parents watched with smiles on their faces. This was what he envisioned for his family… "Mamoru" he turned to his friend. "I should warn you. Maybe you have not had a chance to notice yet, but Usagi isn't the same 14 year old girl you remember. She's grown up-not just in age or height, but in beauty. You are married to one of the most beautiful women on earth. It's been published in a magazine. That being said…she does have…fans"

Mamoru laughed, its true even though he'd noticed the height difference and her hair, he hadn't really paid attention to her looks. But still…this was Odango Atama….right? "What are you saying Motoki?"

"I know you don't care for her the way I know you do…please take care of her. She's very important to a lot of people. Even though you don't recall…you truly love her." Mamoru nodded slowly as he exited the car. Turning around he noticed a couple neighbors waving. Out of politeness he waved back. "Come on Mamoru" Motoki called.

Walking into the home, Motoki called out to the blond. "Usagi" Mamoru looked around the entryway. It was pretty open. He could see what looked like an office, another room the kitchen and what looked like a formal living room. Looking up he saw a white stair case. The house was nicely panted with light blues and white. The office, which held two large glass double doors, walls were a rose color red. It did seem like a place he'd live…Mamoru felt himself become nervous. This was his home…his home with Usagi…shaking his head he watched as a much older and well…beyond beautiful woman appeared from the kitchen. Motoki's words echoed though his mind '_you're married to the most beautiful woman' _looking her up and down, Mamoru had to admit…Odango Atama was a sight to behold.

"Mamoru..." Usagi smiled nervously, "I...I fixed the guest room for you...I thought you'd be more comfortable there"

Shaking his head, he looked at her crystal blue eyes to her silver blond hair. "You took your Odango's down?"

She nodded touching the braid that wrapped around her head. "I normally do when I'm home and not in public"

Nodding he looked up the stairs. "Well its nice"

Motoki smiled at his friend. "Why don't we get you settled?" Usagi started her way upstairs waving for them to follow. The room was a good size with its own bathroom. The room was painted a calming blue set off by white sheets. Fresh red roses bloomed brightly by the mirror. "Is this okay?" she asked, "I put all your clothes in the closet and your office is down stairs near the kitchen. It's the room with the large glass doors." Mamoru looked around placing his bag on the bed. "Thanks Od-Usagi"

Mamoru missed the flinch she made upon hearing her name leave his mouth. Would she ever hear him call her Usako again? Nodding she went to exit the room accidently touching his arm, she felt the tears fill her eyes as he flinched jumping away from her. Clearing her throat, she smiled at the two men. "Motoki I set the other guest room up, your right next door to Mamoru…I'll finish up with dinner...I thought you'd like your favorite...chicken curry" With a nod she shut the bedroom door, Mamoru turned to Motoki "When did she start cooking?"

"After she graduated high school...with honors"

"Honors?" he laughed "Odango atama?"

"Don't mock her Mamoru; I told you in the car she works alongside the Prime Minister. I wasn't kidding"

Mamoru rolled his eyes. "Whatever man, I'm actually pretty hungry" walking down stairs, Usagi finished setting the table "It'll be ready in five minutes..." she whispered looking at their feet, refusing to look at Mamoru. "Motoki why don't you take Mamoru-san into the family room until I'm finished..."

Mamoru continued to look everywhere but Usagi, Motoki nodded placing a gently hand on her shoulder "Do you need any help usa?" he asked gently. Mamoru turned around and watched the two; he frowned as Usagi shook her head. Lifting it up to look up at Motoki, giving her a small smile he leaned down kissing her cheek. "Everything will be okay" she nodded Turing to mamoru and waved him along.

In the family room, Mamoru walked around the many photos that lined the bookshelves and walls. One picture Usagi stood in front of a smiling Mamoru his arms wrapped around her shoulders. "That was the day after you two started to date. She was 15 years old"

"This one" he pointed at a photo of Mamoru and Usagi lying with each other at the park, each of them sleeping under the sun. "Minako took this on your one year anniversary." he moved on to a photo of Mamoru and Usagi with a large group of people. "I recognize Odan-Usagi's friends-but who are the others?"

"Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, Seiya, Yenten, Taki and..." he looked to Mamoru then back to the picture "Chibiusa"

Mamoru stared at the pink headed child, "Good god there's two Odango's?! is that even legal?!" Motoki laughed. "She's a good kid, you actually adore her." He looked to him with a smirk, "it's like you share the same personality" Mamoru frowned at this. Moving on quickly to a couple other photos ending on their wedding photo. Mamoru felt his heart stop as he saw the many pictures of Himself and Usagi smiling and laughing. "Beautiful" he whispered "Is it just me or does Odango look Royal in this picture?"

Motoki snickered. "Almost like she's a Queen" Mamoru only nodded as Usagi walked into the room "Dinners ready"


	4. Chapter 4

Mamoru could not believe how good dinner was. He was pleasantly surprised that Odango Atama could cook a meal and not kill anyone. After dinner, Mamoru sat quietly in the family room as Usagi and Motoki washed the dishes and put them away. Feeling a bit out of place, Mamoru made his way to eh kitchen. Hearing the two blonds holding a conversation, Mamoru stopped leaning against the wall where they would not see him and listened as the two spoke. "Maybe I should just stay at my parents or with one of the girls" Usagi placed a dish on the counter. "I mean I can feel how uncomfortable he is."

"No, Usa the doctor said to try and keep things as normal as possible" Motoki commented as he dried a dish. "Besides I'm staying here to help out. So he won't be too uncomfortable."

"Normal as possible? Motoki he would barely look at me, and then when he would he'd stare at me as if I was Queen Beryl!" Usagi wiped her tear away. "I'm just really frustrated"

"I know things are difficult right now-"

"Motoki I'm pregnant," Usagi said quickly. Mamoru pushed himself into the wall as his eyes enlarged. "I was going to surprise him the night we were attacked" She shook her head. "He was so tired that night too…but I insisted. I _had _to go on this date"

Motoki grabbed her hands, "This isn't your fault. Mamoru and you had been trying for over year! The Mamoru now may not be excited but this baby was conceived by a man that would give his life for you." Motoki sighed, "You have to tell him"

"and say what exactly? I know you only remember me as this annoying 14 year old girl you can't stand but we're going to have a baby together?" she shook her head "it will only create more of a problem"

Motoki frowned, "Sailor Moon wouldn't be afraid"

"Don't pull the Senshi card," Usagi hissed. Mamoru again froze "besides I haven't had to be sailor moon in years" Mamoru felt his heart stop. Usagi was sailor moon...and she was pregnant with his baby, pulling away from the wall he walked back into the living room and then out the front door.

Ami nodded into the phone once again reassuring the reincarnated moon princess that her King was safe. Hanging up she turned to Mamoru a frown on her face. "You have any idea how worried you made her?" Ami was angry, but she did her best not to lash out at the confused man before her.

Mamoru rubbed the back of his neck, "I had to get out of there and for some reason I was led here"

"Stress is not good for the baby" Mamoru flinched. "It is completely understandable Mamoru that you feel confused and-"

"Homicidal?"

She just nodded "however, the truth is the truth and Usagi is your wife and soon to be the mother of your child. She has had enough stress to last her a life time this last month."

"I know" he whispered rubbing his face "I just...I feel like you're the only one who could help me right now…which is weird because I've only seen you with Usagi…though I know I should know more about you…I just…"

Ami again nodded taking her seat before him. "You know she never left your side" Mamoru looked up at her with a small nod. "Even with her injuries..."

Mamoru was confused, "injuries? What injuries?"

"You don't know? Were you told anything about that night?" he shook his head, "Just that we were attacked and that it was Odango's fault."

Ami frowned. "Mamoru, I do not mind helping you. However, you have to stop with the Odango Atama and insults. Especially around us, we are practically protective over Usagi" Mamoru nodded apologizing. "About the Attack…Usagi and you had a date to walk around the rose garden. Usagi was going to tell you that she was pregnant. You both had been trying for the past year. Since the Rose garden was where you proposed she wanted to tell you there." she looked sadly to her hands "I can remember it so clearly. Usagi was extremely excited. You wanted a family so badly that...anyway….at some point before she had a chance to tell you, you ran off to grab the two of you drinks, leaving Usagi alone in the garden and when you came back Usagi was being held on the ground by a group of guys." Ami wiped away a stray tear. "They held her down as she fought which caused one of the men to slap her…"

Mamoru looked away, his jaw set "They didn't..."

"No, you got there before they could get any further. She had a bloody lip, her shirt was ripped, and her cheek was cut...you fought with them, Usagi tried to help but another guy held her down. It was when you turned to get the man away from Usagi that one of the other gang members smashed a glass hard over your head."

"How did we end up in the hospital?" Ami was not sure how to continue. "As hard as it is for me to believe...I know she's Sailor Moon, which by deduction I know you and the other three are the sailor senshi." He sighed. "I know I helped Sailor Moon for a short time. After Venus entered the picture…I don't remember anything after that."

Nodding in understanding, Ami whispered, "Sailor Uranus saved you two"

"Uranus?"

"That is not my secret to tell" Ami whispered "Until you remember I cannot share their identities" "I know this is hard for you Mamoru, but Usagi almost lost the baby that night. If it were not for the silver crystal, she would have. Now the one person who wanted a family more than herself, doesn't even remember being with her."

"So the Silver Crystal has been found?" he asked, Ami nodded. "And from what you just said…the crystal belongs to Usagi?" again Ami nodded. "How does she have it?"

"That is another secret I cannot revile. However, know that the crystal is where it needs to be. The crystal is Usagi…Usagi is the crystal…without it neither would survive."

Mamoru nodded still confused but did not push the issue. "It's strange Ami, I don't remember falling in love with her, or creating this life...I just remember that annoying 14 year old who threw her shoe at my head..."

"She's not that 14 year old anymore..."

"I've noticed...but still"

"Just please try" Ami begged, "None of this is a prank...it's real. You are her husband...I swear to you when I say this-there is no couple on this planet or any other in the galaxy that loves each other more than the two of you"

Mamoru nodded the passion in Ami's voice making him shiver "I'll try…at this point it doesn't matter how I feel…she's pregnant with my child. I would never allow her to be alone during a time like this."

Ami nodded. "I can accept that. Thank you" as he was ready to leave, Mamoru turned to the blue haired med student. "Ami, if the crystal save my child and is healing Usagi…could she use it to bring my memories back?"

Ami smiled sadly. "I'm afraid not. As we speak, the crystal is working over time trying to heal Usagi and your unborn child. If she was to try and use it on yourself it could kill the baby…or both of them." She watched as Mamoru nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening the door Mamoru took his shoes off looking around he walked into the family room where he found a tall blond haired man running his fingers though the sleeping Usagi hair, whose head lay in his lap. Frowning Mamoru glared at the man "Who are you?!" he demanded Usagi stirred at his voice. "So you decided to come home?" The man hissed back as Usagi sat up tiredly, her face tear stained "I asked you a question" Mamoru hissed crossing his arms over his chest. "I may not remember her the way everyone else complains that I should, but I still deserve loyalty!"

"You've always been a self-entitled ass" Haruka laughed as Usagi looked between Mamoru and Haruka. "Mamo-chan?" Her sleepy eyes made contact with Mamoru glaring blues. Her eyes opened wide as she stood "this isn't what it looks like" she said quickly, "I know you don't remember but Haruka's a friend"

The wind senshi smiled standing protectively beside Usagi "someone had to care for your pregnant wife" Mamoru's fist tightened

"Haruka stop" Usagi begged grabbing onto her arm in desperation. "He doesn't remember you!"

Mamoru laughed "I can't believe I believed any of this" he looked between the two "how do I even know this baby is mine?" Usagi's eyes widened "Yea I heard you talking to Motoki this evening, that's why I had to leave. But now" he waved at the two of them,

"How can you say that?" Usagi whispered tears filling her eyes again. Her hands went protectively to her small bump. "I know you don't remember but we made this baby out of love…what you're saying…it hurts"

"I don't know Usagi I come back finding you sleeping on this man's lap! What am I supposed to think?! For all I know he was the one who impregnated you in the first place. I mean Motoki did say you had a fan club"

The fun was over, Haruka looked to Usagi than back to Mamoru, "I can't impregnate her you ass!" Haruka yelled grabbing on to Usagi, who covered her mouth with her hands trying to hold back her cry.

"Haruka is a woman" Motoki's voice echoed throughout the room as he walked in from the back yard, Michiru beside him.

Mamoru's eyes widened and then turned from all occupants in the room, his eyes resting on the heart broken blond. He felt horrible, he had promised Ami he'd be nice to Usagi…here he was practically calling her a whore. "I told you Michiru, I told you this was a bad idea," Haruka hissed taking hold of Usagi's free hand. "You're coming home with us" said gently to the blond.

At this Mamoru shook his head. "No, Usagi isn't going anywhere. She's staying right here"

"Why? From the moment you awoke all you've done is cause her pain. Now after this little show you expect me to just leave her in your care?"

"She's my wife!" Mamoru yelled.

"You don't even remember her!" Haruka yelled back, "A man who leaves his pregnant wife who was almost raped and injured. You leave her to what? Try and find yourself?!"

Mamoru groaned, "It wasn't like that. Though the me you all remember, the me you all know and trust…the me…the me _she_ loves isn't here and I don't know if he'll ever come back." He looked to Usagi who shook her head. Her hands going to her belly. "I know you don't want to hear this Usagi, its true. I'm Chiba Mamoru, to me I'm still 18 years old my first year of college to become a doctor. For me I remember you as that bouncy 14 year old girl who cried and whined about _everything_…I don't know" he waved his hand at her… "This…this woman you become. I apologize for my nasty attitude toward you…I need you to stay Usagi…" he looked to Motoki and Michiru, "more reason for her to stay, for us to" his eyes softened as he turned to Usagi "get to know one another again…regardless of what happens that baby is mine, I will be here for you…for better or worse right?"

Haruka looked to her princess. Usagi lifted her head to her senshi and gave a small nod. "I'll be okay Haruka" she turned her attention to Mamoru. "For better or worse"

Sighing, the wind senshi nodded. "If anything happens you call me ok kitten? I'll be here in two seconds" Usagi nodded as Haruka turned to Mamoru "King or not, I'll kill you if you hurt her"

Mamoru stared at her again confused "King?" Haruka laughed at this turning back to Usagi "have fun"

After saying goodbye to everyone, Motoki excused himself feeling the two needed some time alone. Mamoru turned to Usagi who placed a hand on her stomach, a look of discomfort crossing her features. "Are you ok?" Mamoru asked worriedly taking a step close to her.

Usagi looked up a tired expression on her face. "I'm fine," she whispered. It was then that he noticed the healing bruise on her cheek, the cut on her lip that was still healing and the bruising on her wrist and neck. A feeling of rage raised in his chest. "does it hurt?" he asked pointing to her neck,

Usagi looked to her wrist. "A little. It helps having my hair up. As long as nothing rubs against it…I'm fine." She gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded. "So you went to see Ami?" he nodded again. "Did she help you?" he took a seat beside her. "a bit" he replied honestly. "I mean I don't remember having a relationship with her but I felt a need to see her. I just knew were I'd find her….it was weird" This gave usagi hope. Smiling softly Usagi nodded. "I'm glad she could help you." Yawning Usagi leaned her head against the couch.

Looking at the woman before him, Mamoru frowned at the hand marks displaying themselves as she leaned her head against the couch. "I was so scared that night," she whispered. "All I could think about was you…you and" she placed her hands on her belly "the baby" she sat up and looked to him, "Since you over heard my conversation with Motoki…you know I am Sailor Moon" Mamoru nodded. "Threw you for a loop right?" she could not help but laugh. Mamoru gave a small smile. "I remember you back then…before we…" she looked to her wedding ring. "I hated you too"

"Really?" she nodded "god yes, you were so arrogant and cocky I hated how you walked, ate…everything" she giggled. "I don't hold anything against you Mamoru. I know that my husband is there…as you said on our wedding day, _our love isn't about our history or the moments we spent together…our love is made up of a million love stories that have all come together to create one massive story. A story where two people are of the same heart and can never be separated no matter of time or space…we will always find a way back to each other…because our love is of one heart…one mind…and one soul…" _


	6. Chapter 6

Fixing her hair into her normal two buns, Usagi stood dressed for business. Exiting the room her senses were attacked with the intoxicating smell of an American style breakfast. Licking her lips she made her way into the kitchen to see Mamoru flipping a pancake and topping it atop a stack of fluffy Carmel color circles. "What's all this?" she whispered, hope fluttering in her as she stared at her husband. Did his memories return? Could this be her Mamo-chan?

Mamoru placed a plate in front of the plateful of pancakes. "The Usagi I remembered loved food…so I thought…since we decided to try I'd make you breakfast." He noticed the hopeful expression leave her face. "You don't like pancakes do you?" he cursed. "I'm sorry I had this nagging feeling you'd be happy with this type of breakfast…"

Usagi looked up at him shaking her head quickly. "No, it's just…your right…" she gave a small smile. "Pancakes topped with strawberries are my favorite" she took a seat in front of her plate. Mamoru smiled to himself as she placed three pancakes on to her plate with a scoop of strawberries. Looking up she thanked him.

Mamoru watched as she ate her food. His memories of her scarfing down her food, filling her mouth till nothing else could fit was in no comparison to what he was observing. Each bite was small and polite, he watched with interest as she closed her eyes savoring the flavors as they mixed together. He felt his face become read as a thought came to him…sexy…hearing a small sigh come from the woman before him, Mamoru shook his head. She blinked a few times before blinking. "Sorry" she whispered patting her lips with her napkin.

Mamoru shook his head smiling. "I'm glad you like it" Usagi gave a small smile as she went back to her breakfast. Cleaning the kitchen he decided to start a conversation with his _wife_. "so…you look nice." Usagi looked down at her red mini form fitting dress. "A little…low cut and short for a day out, don't you think?"

Usagi couldn't help but laugh. "Mamo-chan hates this dress" she smiled at him. "He gives me that same look whenever I put it on"

"I can see why" he commented turning around to fully face her. "So why wear it?"

Usagi stood fixing the thick black belt that concealed the small bump. "I have a meeting with Aito Dachi" Mamoru frowned. "Why don't I like this name?" just hearing her says this person's name caused a strange feeling of anger to bubble up in Mamoru.

Grabbing her black cardigan, Usagi shrugged. "Mamo-chan hates Aito" she smiled up at him. "You may have lost your memory of us, but this morning has really been nice. From the need to make me pancake with strawberries, the feeling toward this dress and your disdain for Aito…"

Mamoru nodded. "Then you wouldn't think me crazy for wanting to sit in this meeting with you?" Usagi again laughed. "You always do" she whispered. Nodding toward him she thanked him for the breakfast and walked back to her room to finish getting ready.


	7. Chapter 7

As they parked the car outside the large building, Mamoru watched as Usagi pulled the pins from her hair. "What are you doing?" ruffling her long hair, she pulled her red lip stick out and applied it to her lips. "Seriously Usagi, you look…way too…" he pulled the collar of his button down shirt away from his throat.

"Sexy?" she asked hopeful.

Mamoru raised his brow confused. "Yes?"

"Good" she said smiling. Mamoru shook his head "and why is that good?!" he looked down at his wedding band "Lord what kind of marriage do we have?"

Usagi laughed, "Mamo-chan knows that Aito never took me serious when I'd meet when I started working with the prime minister."

"So what he's-I'm okay with…with this?" he asked waving his hands around her.

Nodding, she checked herself once more, "Yes. Aito is a pig, he only see's woman as a sex object and nothing more. So one day, the Minister came to me and suggested that I tart up my appearance in order to gain access to his company."

"Okay I don't like this already" Mamoru mumbled

"No you didn't. In fact you argued with me over this for a while. That is until he messed up my project for the orphanage." Mamoru looked down; one goal was to one day find a way to give back to the orphanages and its children. For the majority of his life the orphanage was his home. "You were so angry that you agreed to this plan as long as you were able to attend the meetings."

"I don't understand how that's possible…normally only high ranking government officials can attended close door meetings with CEO's"

"True, unless the lead of a project changes parts of the plan…You agreed to foresee the orphanages health care." She smiled at Mamoru's look; he seemed pleased with this turn of events. "I know that you had always wanted to give back to the people that took you in. The orphanage was your home for a large part of your life."

"That's why your continuing business with this man." He stared at this woman before him in amazement. "From what Motoki has told me you don't take anything nonsense from anyone…"

Usagi sighed, "True I would have cut ties with this man a year ago" she grabbed his hand, happy that he didn't pull away. "Your dreams have become mine. Besides…if stroking this man's ego will give those children a better life…then it's worth it to me"

Bringing her hand up to his lips he kissed her hand softly. "Thank you Usagi" opening the door to the car he looked to the building and sighed. Something told him things were going to get ugly.

Walking into the office, Usagi rubbed Mamoru's arm, "remember to keep your cool" she whispered as she pulled away from him. Mamoru looked up to see a tall brown haired man open his arms embracing Usagi. "See you decided to wear my favorite dress?" Aito commented his arms still around Usagi's waist.

Playfully smacking his arm, Usagi winked at the man. "Anything for my favorite partner"

Mamoru couldn't decide which made him Angier, the fact that Aito was actually very attractive or that his hands were still touching his wife. Taking a step forward Mamoru decided to make his presents known. "Aito" he nodded toward the man who looked up at him in surprise.

"Well, Mamoru…I wasn't expecting you to be here today" he waved at the man, "With everything that happened and all" Mamoru could tell the man was irritated. Walking into the office Mamoru frowned at the bottle of Champaign sitting on ice alone with two crystal glasses. "Sorry to hear about the" he waves his hand over his head. "Memories and everything, it's a shame you can't remember such a devilishly beautiful woman" he winked at Usagi who only looked to Mamoru worriedly.

"Actually I remember everything perfectly." Mamoru smiled watching as Aito choked on his water. Smirking he wrapped his arm around his wife's waste. Aito looked to his hand than back to his face. "I see" he placed his water down and turned to pull a chair out for Usagi. "Well how about we get down to business. Mamoru you can sit on the couch over there since this meeting doesn't really involve the heath part of the project"

Looking to Usagi, who gave him a slit nod, Mamoru did as he asked. However his deep blue eyes stayed trained on the man before him as he pulled a chair up in front of the woman he….love? no…deeply cared for?...shaking his head he continue to watch.

**Motoki stood his arms crossed** as he watched his friend pace the floor. "So you punched him?" Mamoru turned to his blond friend, his eyes wide. "His hands were on her _thigh!_" taking a seat he rubbed his hands over his face "I just couldn't take it anymore, I tried to keep my cool throughout the whole meeting but every touch, every…_flirtatious _movement…" he screamed standing up to pace again. "Part of me is wondering why I even care so much while the other part feels this extreme need to protect her and kill anything that even looks at her the wrong way"

Nodding, the blond took a seat waving for Mamoru to do the same. "I can't say that Usagi isn't pissed…she's been working this man for over a year…however, if it makes you feel any better _Mamo-chan_ has wanted to punch Aito from the first day he meet the man."

"Yes, but he-I never did! Which indicates that he-I am way more put together then I am at this moment!"

"Your mind is running as if you're 18 Mamoru. Not the 24 year old Doctor and King of Earth" Mamoru looked up Motoki with wide eyes. Catching his mistake Motoki waved his hands frantically. "Forget what I just said…lets deal with one problem at a time!" Hearing the door swing open Mamoru jumped up, but relaxed once he saw a very happy Makoto.

"Man I love you!" She cheered pulling Mamoru in to tight bear hug. "You have no idea long I wanted that ass whole knocked out"

Mamoru took a step back rubbing his neck. "Let's just hope Usagi shares your enthusiasm." She only laughed slapping his back, "Oh no, she won't you dead once she gets home" Mamoru paled. "But hey, if it means anything I'm proud of you"

Hearing footsteps, Mamoru tensed up once more, relaxed when he saw Ami standing in the door way looking agitated. "What part of stress isn't good for the baby don't you understand?!" Makoto cringed at the deathly glare she sent the reincarnated King. She tried to move away only to have mamoru pull her back. "Don't leave me" he whispered.

Laughing nervously, the senshi of Jupiter pulled out of his grip and slipped away. "He's all yours Ami."

Walking up to the frighten man; the blue haired med student threw her medical bag down glaring up at him intently. "I do not appreciate being called by my **frantic **_pregnant_ best friend during my study period! You may not remember what med school was like-but I can tell you that it is SEVERELY unpleasant when one does not get the necessary study time!" Mamoru leaned back his hands up for protection, "Are you planning to rectify the situation or do I need to remedy it myself?" Mamoru's watched as Ami's fist turned to ice, actual ice. How the hell can she do that?!

"I-I'll Fix it, promise" Sighing, the blue haired med student turn to her medical bag, pulling out a bottle of pills she place them on the table. "Is Usagi alright?"

"She's okay, this is all just protocol. Pills are a natural stress reliever"

Mamoru nodded ready to take his seat when the front door slammed opened once more. "Where is he?!" yep this was Usagi. Cringing at the angry tone the blond carried Mamoru took a step back from Ami. If the blue haired woman could freeze her hands without must effort…what could _this_ Sailor Moon do?

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" she asked fuming as Ami pulled the fuming blond to her side. "I spend years sucking up to that prick only to have ruined it within seconds!" Ami began to take her blood pressure. After drinking a glass of water along with the Destresser, she rubbed her temples. "Luckily I was able to keep him from pressing charges."

"How'd you do that?" Motoki questioned.

"I told him that Mamoru lied, he still suffering from memory loss. So Aito stated he didn't want to press charges against a mentally challenged man."

Mamoru held his fist to his sides. "What else did he want?" The raven haired doctor knew that men like him wouldn't stop his advances that easily. Usagi frowned deepened as she looked to her two friends. "Give us a second" Ami nodded as Motoki and she left the room shutting the door to the family room. This action made Mamoru uneasy. "Usagi…what did he want?"

Leaning forward the blond took another sip of her water, "this isn't just about Aito anymore Mamoru. The Prime Minister is furious. I told you from the beginning with this job, with who we are…you can't let your emotions get the better of you."

"Usagi" he warned

She stood walking toward the bookcase. "A date"

"No!" Mamoru yelled standing quickly. "Your married!" he shook his head, "how the hell could the Minister see this as okay?!"

Usagi shrugged, "I told you it doesn't matter, you assaulted Aito-in order for me to mend what has been done, and I have to comply."

Mamoru looked away his jaw set. Walking over to him she touched his face only to have him jerk away. Taking a step back she crossed her arms over her chest. "If I don't go to dinner with him, he'll go straight to the paper…then I'll lose my job and the credibility that I've built over the years."

"It seems you made your mind up" Mamoru looked at Usagi with disdain.

Usagi shook her head. "Our future relies on my…our credibility." She walked to the doors, "I'm sorry."

Motoki walked back into the room, a worried look on his face. "Ami just helped Usagi to her room to get some rest. Did you not come to a resolution?"

Mamoru turned to his friend, tired look shocked the blond. "I can't do this anymore"


End file.
